The Dancer and The Tennis Player
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: The first time Oshitari Yuushi saw Mukahi Gakuto was outside of a club late at night. I don't own Prince of Tennis, sadly. Please read and review! Enjoy!


**Okay, I just thought of this while hauling trees around the yard. XD Please read, review, and enjoy! Not necessarily in that order, though. ^^;**

The first time Oshitari Yuushi saw Mukahi Gakuto was outside of a club late at night.

-

Yuushi was just walking home from tennis practice with a group of friends. It was about mid-night. Practice had ran late because they had a game coming up.

The tennis player and his friends walked down the street, talking quietly and laughing.

They reached a large crowed in the middle of the sidewalk, which ticked Yuushi off a bit. He pushed through the crowed, ignoring the pounding music coming from inside the club, but stopped when everyone started clapping. His friends were already through the crowed, but he felt the need to figure out what was going on. What was attracting this crowed.

He pushed to the front and looked at the scene in front of him.

A young boy, not looking any older then sixteen, was break-dancing to the music from inside the club. Yuushi figured he wasn't actually in the club because he was underage.

The kid was good, Yuushi had to give him that. His body moved fluently to the music. He popped, rocked, and jammed. The music seemed to just take hold of the red-head. And those hips... God, those hips were amazing. Baby-bearing hips that moved graciously with the music.

"Yuushi!" One of his friends called. "You coming?"

Yuushi watched for another moment as the song switched, and the younger boy yanked someone from the crowed to dance with him.

The tennis player sighed and pushed through the crowed to rejoin his friends. He walked home in silence, unable to stop thinking about the red-headed dancer.

----

The second time Yuushi saw the dancer was on a warm Saturday morning.

-

Yuushi walked down the quiet street, listening to the birds chirping happily around him. God, summer vacation was the _best_. He walked by a modern looking, two-story house.

"Gakuto! Get that branch over there!"

Yuushi turned towards the sound of the shout with curiosity. His eyes widened a bit as he recognized the dancer boy from just weeks before.

Gakuto was now wearing a pair of shorts, and a tank top. He ran across the yard and picked up a large branch that was twice as big as he was. He carried across the yard where his father directed.

_The body of a dancer, but the strength of a football player. Nice._ Yuushi smirked at his internal thoughts.

Gakuto's gaze met Yuushi briefly, in which Yuushi quickly turned and started down the street again.

----

Ever since that faithful Saturday morning, Yuushi stopped by the club every night to see Gakuto dance. Most nights, the small boy was there.

Yuushi enjoyed just standing there and watching the boy break dance; Move sharply and rapidly, twisting into what would seem like impossible positions. Sometimes, Gakuto would have a partner. His hips would twirl and swing, absolutely mesmerizing Yuushi.

One night, Yuushi was walking home from tennis practice alone. He walked by the club and noticed that Gakuto wasn't there. Whatever. He probably didn't dance that night. Yuushi would of kept on going, if he hadn't of heard hushed, urgent voices from the alley.

He paused just outside the mouth of it.

"I don't want to go with you."

That was Gakuto's voice.

"Oh, come on, Mukahi baby. You've enjoyed it every other night. Besides, you'll get paid." A man's voice. An older man. Maybe about twenty-five?

"I'm not a whore!" Gakuto shouted.

"You're my whore." The man replied lowly.

Without thinking, Yuushi entered the alley, his tennis bag thrown over his shoulder.

"I suggest you leave him alone, before you get your face bashed in with a couple of tennis balls." Yuushi said quietly, already pulling out a tennis racket and balls.

"Get the hell outta here and mind your own business." The man snapped.

"Besides the fact I'm about to kick your ass, I'm pretty sure sleeping with a fifteen year old is illegal." Yuushi continued airily.

"I said get the he-" Before the man could finish, three tennis balls flew impossibly fast, inches from the guy's face.

"I missed on purpose." Yuushi pointed out coldly.

The guy turned and ran without looking back.

The first words out of Gakuto's mouth was, "I'm sixteen."

"You don't look it." Yuushi replied, moving carefully toward Gakuto. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Gakuto muttered in reply. He looked up at Yuushi, frowned, and cocked his head to the side.

"Your the guy who comes to the club every night." Gakuto said, smirking.

"Ah..." Yuushi scrambled to come up with something to say, but Gakuto continued. "I also see you outside my house sometimes... Are you stalking me?"

"Of course not!" Yuushi exclaimed, seeming flustered.

Gakuto simply laughed. "Why do you come here every night?"

"I have to come here from tennis practice to get to my house." Yuushi lied easily.

"But you stop and watch." Gakuto pointed out, leaning against the wall.

Yuushi frowned a bit, trying to come up with a good lie, or excuse, or anything. Finally, he just sighed, and put his stuff down. Without saying a word, he pressed his lips against Gakuto's.

Gakuto was surprised, to say the least. But, he went along with it happily.

-----

Yuushi looked at Gakuto with a fond smile some five years later. Gakuto grabbed his wrist, and pulled Yuushi into the circle that was formed around him. Gakuto still danced in front of the club, even though he was now twenty-one. Maybe it was because he enjoyed the feeling of being outside, where it was nice and clear. Maybe it was because that was the first time he saw Yuushi.


End file.
